


The "Too Nervous to Send to Simmons" Folder

by bjdunkelfuck



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dumb soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjdunkelfuck/pseuds/bjdunkelfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif has a huge dumb crush on Simmons.<br/>Also Grif can be silly when he's drunk.<br/>Based off this post (http://gavinthegayloser.tumblr.com/post/89342340720/freelancerarizona-au-where-grif-is-crushing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "Too Nervous to Send to Simmons" Folder

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at one in the morning so sorry for any mistakes!!!

 

Grif sat in his bunk, a beer dangling in his hand and a pack of Oreos sitting at his side, half empty. The rest of the team had gone out to do “training” which basically consisted of Sarge yelling at Simmons, Donut, and Doc to do random things, so Grif wasn’t going to be involved. He was incredibly bored at the moment, nothing interesting had happened in weeks and all they were filled with was heat and yelling. Beer made things interesting, so Grif pulled out an old stash and began to swallow down bottle after bottle of some cheap beer.

 

Grif rolled around on his bed as he munched on another Oreo, the booze starting to settle in and he let out a small giggle. After a few minutes, he was crying with laughter and he started mumbling things, “Simmons is so pretty. I love Simmons, don’t you, lamp?” he continued to giggle, “This is dumb. I’m gonna marry, Simmons. Do you hear me, Simmons? You’re gonna be my husband and that’s that. You know what? I’m gonna text him _right now_.”

 

He fumbled around for his phone before he found it and opened up his messages, he saw his Drafts folder full of messages and they were all for Simmons. They ranged from heartfelt to a little weird and Grif scrolled through them all. In his drunk haze, he decided he was going to send one and ended clicking the send button for every single one.

 

_I think I fell in love with you._

 

**SEND**

 

_You mean everything to me, man._

 

**SEND**

 

_I don’t know what I’d do without you._

 

**SEND**

 

_I think you’re really fucking hot._

 

**SEND**

 

_Would you bang me? I’d bang you._

 

**SEND**

 

_I’d totally let you call me ‘daddy’ if you wanted to._

 

**SEND**

 

_Could you please not be so cute all the time? It’s kind of killing my cool guy act when I have to stop and watch you all the time._

 

**SEND**

 

_Your robot parts are really fucking cool, don’t be insecure about them, man._

 

**SEND**

 

_I want to give you self esteem and blowjobs._

 

**SEND**

 

_Your freckles are so adorable. Did you know that? Because they are._

 

**SEND**

 

_You know what I like a lot? Your eyes. They’re so green and they get this little twinkle in ‘em when you talk about your nerdy shit. You know what else I like a lot? You._

 

**SEND**

 

_I’d totally cosplay Battlestar Galactica with you._

 

**SEND**

 

_I wish you’d look at me like you look at Sarge sometimes._

 

**SEND**

 

_I love you. I love you so much, Simmons._

 

**SEND**

 

He added another one to the list and sent off that one too.

 

_Marry me, Simmons._

 

**SEND**

 

Once all of the messages had been sent, Grif ate a few more Oreos, had one more beer and then passed out before Simmons responded.

 

 

 

Grif woke up a few hours later to someone pounding on his door and his phone blaring some annoying pop song at its highest volume. He sat up too quickly and slammed his head into the wall, groaning in pain as he jerked back. The pounding outside became screaming and Grif recognized it as Simmons. After a moment, he began to decipher what the flustered man was saying, “Grif, what the fuck? What do these mean? Why aren’t you answering me? Are you asleep? Did you send those and just _fucking fall asleep, you complete asshole_? Is this a prank or something? It’s not funny, Grif. Not even a fucking little.”

 

Grif blinked a few times and stumbled out of bed and to the door, cradling his head. He pulled it open and looked up at him, “Could you maybe not scream? That’d be great.”

 

Simmons glared at him with so much intensity Grif thought he was going to burst into flames. The taller man whipped his phone around so the screen faced Grif and displayed the messages Grif had sent hours before, “What are these, Grif?”

 

Grif’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the messages until he recognized one of them and then he recognized all of them. His eyes widened as he took Simmons’ phone and scrolled up. He had sent all of the messages in his secret “too nervous to send to Simmons” drafts folder and he almost felt like crawling in a hole and never coming out. He looked back up at Simmons’s annoyed expression and swallowed the lump in his throat, “Um, they’re, uh, they’re not a prank. I…I wrote these and never got the, uh, courage to send them. I guess when I got drunk, I just…”

 

Simmons was staring at him, shock showing clearly on his face and he opened and closed his mouth a few times in attempt to talk but he seemed incapable. Eventually he took his phone back and said, “Are you serious? You meant all this stuff?”

 

Grif looked anywhere but at Simmons, “Y…Yeah.”

 

A grin split across his face and he rushed forward to hug Grif, “Those were so sweet! I can’t believe you’d stay stuff like that… well, most of the stuff. Some of it was so obviously something you’d say, just the right amount of inappropriate.”

 

The shorter man froze for a moment at Simmons’ arms around him, but then he had a grin to match Simmons’ and he wrapped his own arms around Simmons, “God, you’re such a nerd. I love you.”

 

Simmons moved his head off of Grif’s shoulder to press his lips against Grif’s. The kiss lasted a few moments before Simmons pulled away to murmur, “I love you too, Grif,” into Grif’s skin before continuing the kiss.


End file.
